bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Toa Nuva
The Toa Nuva are the Toa Mata transformed by Energized Protodermis, and six of the most powerful Toa in the history of the Matoran Universe. History is transformed in a maelstrom of energy.]] Transformation After the underground clash with the Bahrag, twin queens of the Bohrok swarms, the Toa Mata fell into six gigantic tubes filled with Energized Protodermis, a substance known for its' ability to transform those who are destined to transform and destroy those who are not. Instead of being destroyed by the substance, the Toa Mata became the Toa Nuva, bearing transformed armor, tools, and Kanohi Masks of Power. Concurrently, as the Nuva Symbols appeared over each Toa's Suva, the Nuva Cube appeared next to the Bahrag's prison, and thirty Kanohi Nuva were hidden in various cloisters on the Isle of Mata Nui by the Order of Mata Nui. After emerging from the tubes, they encountered Tahnok running amok without the Bahrag's guidance. Using the Pakari Nuva and Kopaka's Elemental Powers they trapped the Tahnok swarm. The blow had weakened the cave structurally, and Tahu used his Hau Nuva to protect the them. Using the Miru Nuva in conjunction with the Kakama Nuva, they flew to the surface where Tahu named them. Unfortunately, the newly created Toa Nuva allowed their new found strength go to their heads; upon returning to the surface of the island, they bickered, even engaging in battle against each other using their enhanced abilities to test their overall capabilities. Finally, despite Gali Nuva's pleas, the Nuva went their separate ways. Bohrok-Kal Strike Shortly after the Toa Nuva separated, six Bohrok-Kal emerged from the Bohrok Nest. Each of these Bohrok-Kal then found a Toa Suva, stealing the Nuva Symbol inside. Without the Symbols in their possession, the Toa Nuva were suddenly bereft of their Elemental Powers. Some of the Toa Nuva, like Kopaka Nuva, who were in the middle of using their powers when they suddenly lost them, had to be rescued by the Turaga and the Matoran. The Toa Nuva hastily reunited, tracking the Bohrok-Kal and confronting them. The Kal brushed them aside however, and began searching the island for traces of the Bahrag. The Toa Nuva decided to seek their Kanohi Nuva, in order to gather as much power as possible to defeat the Kal. The Kal and Toa clashed many times throughout the island, always resulting in the defeat of the Toa despite their attempting to work together. Three of the Nuva, Gali, Lewa, and Kopaka, formed Wairuha Nuva in a desperate bid to defeat the Kal, but were overwhelmed when the Kal formed their own Kaita. At one point, while looking for the Nuva Masks, all six Toa Nuva faced the Rahi Nui, a horrific conglomeration of Rahi parts created by Maktua Teridax. Turaga Metru Vakama was able to defeat the Rahi Nui, as the beast had recognized his voice and was lured into trap. The Toa Nuva learned from a captured Krana-Kal that the Kal had found the nests, and that the Bohrok and Bohrok Va were returning there. The Toa Nuva headed to the nest, and arrived in time to see the Kal demolishing the Exo-Toa. Descending into the lair, the Nuva confronted the Kal. In a desperate maneuver, Tahu utilized the Kanohi Vahi, Legendary Mask of Time. However, even this mask could not stop the Bohrok-Kal from their mission to free the Bahrag queens. At Gali's suggestion, the Toa channeled their power through their stolen symbols directly into the Bohrok-Kal, overloading them with energy and destroying them. With the threat of the Bohrok-Kal ended, peace returned to the island. Mask of Light A Kolhii Tournament called by the Turaga to celebrate the Toa Nuva's victories ended abruptly with the revelation of the Kanohi Avohkii, Great Mask of Light. While two Matoran, Jaller and Takua, were dispatched to find the Seventh Toa, the Toa Nuva again went their separate ways. Makuta Teridax, learning of the discovery, released six Rahkshi to deal with the potential threat. The Toa Nuva clashed with these Rahkshi multiple times. The first of these clashes was the Attack on Ta-Koro, in which Gali and Tahu unsuccessfully attempted to defend the village. Later, joined by Lewa, they tried to prevent the Rahkshi from reaching Po-Koro, but were defeated, having a cliff brought down on them, though they were saved by Tahu's Hau Nuva. In another confrontation, Kopaka was ambushed at a rendezvous point but aided by Gali, Lewa, and Tahu. At the end of this battle, Tahu and Kopaka successfully prevented the escape of Kraata from the Kraata Cave, upon the warning of Pohatu and Onua, who had been shown the cave by Turaga Whenua when its' security was compromised. Later, when Pohatu and Onua were announcing the discovery of the Kanohi Avohkii to the Onu-Matoran, the Rahkshi attacked. Onua and Pohatu were joined in defending Onu-Koro by the other four Toa. Tahu, affected by an earlier injury from Lerahk, and then struck with Kurahk's Anger power, went on a rampage, but was stopped by Kopaka and subsequently healed by the Toa of Ice, Gali, and Lewa. Tahu, Lewa, and Kopaka then traveled through the jungles of Le-Wahi, where they encountered and defeated two Rahkshi Kaita. The entire team re-united at Kini Nui, where they took a final stand against the Rahkshi. With the help of the newly transformed Takanuva, the Toa Nuva managed to defeat the Rahkshi. After the battle, the Nuva assisted Takanuva in constructing the Ussanui, which Takanuva used to transport himself to Makuta's lair. After being informed by Hahli of the situation, the Toa Nuva led the populace of Mata Nui to the Mangaia, where they witnessed Takanuva defeating Teridax. In the aftermath of the battle, the Toa Nuva helped Takanuva in revealing the long-lost city of Metru Nui. Before returning with the Matoran to Metru Nui, the Turaga decided to share the tales of their time as Toa Metru with the islanders. When the Toa Nuva were not listening to the tales of the Turaga, or helping the Matoran construct boats on which they would return to Metru Nui, they were training Takanuva in the use of his powers. Voya Nui When the Toa Nuva, Turaga, and Matoran returned to Metru Nui, the Matoran began to rebuild their damaged city, with assistance from the Toa. After a few weeks, the Toa Nuva were called away to a conference with the Turaga. Turaga Dume revealed to the Toa that Mata Nui was not merely asleep, but in fact dying; with that information, the Turaga dispatched the Toa Nuva to the floating island of Voya Nui to find the Kanohi Ignika, Legendary Mask of Life. However, six rogue Dark Hunters called the Piraka were already present on Voya Nui, where they were also attempting to find the mask. The six thieves took advantage of the Toa Nuva's ignorance of their powers to quickly defeat them in open combat; their leader, Zaktan, commanded that they be thrown into Mount Valmai and left to burn. The Nuva escaped this fate, however, when the volcano erupted, causing the Piraka to desert their captives and flee. Utilizing the distraction to escape their enemies, the Toa then ran into the Voya Nui Resistance Team, a faction comprised of six Matoran who were engaging in guerrilla warfare against the Piraka. Mistaking the Toa for more Piraka, the Matoran attacked the Toa Nuva and fought them to a stalemate until a missing member, a Ta-Matoran named Balta, arrived and ordered them to stand down, informing the team of the nature of the Toa. Onua Nuva quickly threw down his weapons and armor, giving the Matoran a perfect target; this gesture finally ended the battle and forged an alliance. The Toa Nuva, with the Matoran, invaded the Piraka Stronghold, retrieved their Kanohi and missing tools, and challenged the Piraka in their stronghold. Although they found the Piraka conflicting amongst themselves, the Toa Nuva and Matoran were swiftly dispatched by the corrupted Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka, in whose custody the Toa were taken. They were chained to a wall in the lower part of Piraka Stronghold and enslaved, forced to channel their Elemental Powers into a pit. The Toa were later rescued by the Matoran Resistance. The two groups then met up with Order members Axonn and Botar, who informed the Toa of a new mission they were obliged to carry out, which was to prepare the universe for Mata Nui's awakening. Afterward, the whole party met the Toa Inika, who had found and lost the Mask of Life. The Toa Nuva sent the Inika after the mask, while they left to perform their new mission. Preparations for Mata Nui's Awakening This new mission first took the Toa back to Metru Nui; however, this time, they did so in stealth and secret, to avoid endless discussion and argument with the Turaga. The Toa retrieved an ancient scroll from the Great Temple in Ga-Metru and set out to accomplish its tasks: :Task 1: Free the Bahrag and unleash the Bohrok. - While the Toa argued about freeing the Bahrag, they ultimately decided to do so regardless. :Task 2: Retrieve the Staff of Artakha. - Unable to locate the Staff in the Archives, its' original location, and remembering that it had been stolen by the Dark Hunters, the Toa Nuva traveled to Odina. There they met with [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]] who, having given it as payment to the Vortixx, made a deal with them. They were given the location of the Staff on Xia, but in return, had to kill Roodaka, a double agent in the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War. Instead of doing so, they captured Roodaka and had her mutate the Rahaga back into the Toa Hagah. The Nuva then turned her over to them. The Staff however was taken by Makuta Icarax, whom the Toa unsuccessfully combated in the Realm of Karzahni. They were unable to retrieve the Staff, but decided to continue with their list of tasks. :Task 3: Retrieve the Heart of the Visorak.'' - Pohatu and Onua ventured to the Tren Krom Peninsula to obtain it. :Task 4: Quell a series of active volcanoes. - Kopaka and Tahu went to some Southern Islands, such as Artidax, to accomplish this mission; while Tahu's armor was scorched and Kopaka's worse so, they succeeded in this task. :Task 5: Track the Red Star through the telescope on Mata Nui. - Gali went to the now-barren island of Mata Nui and looked through the telescope in the direction of the Red Star, noting various facts about its' position and movement. She was startled to see live beings inside the star using the power of her Akaku Nuva. Eventually, the Toa regrouped on the Isle of Daxia, where they witnessed the usage of the Staff of Artakha, which had been recovered by a redeemed Brutaka, to reverse the damage done to the universe as a consequence of the Great Cataclysm. From there, they were teleported to the Isle of Artakha, where they had been created. During their time on Artakha, the Toa were given Adaptive Armor by the Maker Artakha. This armor automatically adapts to whatever environment its' wearer is in. Karda Nui .]] Phantoka The Toa Nuva were then teleported to Karda Nui by Artakha, and their armor instantly adapted to grant them flight. They arrived in the midst of a battle between the Av-Matoran and Makuta; with their newly formed Midak Skyblasters they were able to force the Makuta to retreat temporarily. The Toa then left with the Av-Matoran to discuss what had happened in Karda Nui. Having learned that Makuta had invaded it, they split up into two teams: Kopaka, Lewa, and Pohatu would stay to help the Av-Matoran, and Tahu, Gali, and Onua would venture to the swamp below in search of the Ignika. In the skies of Karda Nui, the Toa Nuva Phantoka fought with the recently blinded Makuta; Antroz, Vamprah, and Chirox. The battle raged for several days; at one point Lewa and Tanma were the only combatants free, forcing them to liberate the others. Injuries were light, but Pohatu's shoulder did require emergency repair. In between the battles, Kopaka and his team received a Keystone from the Av-Matoran named Solek, who told them that if the other pieces were gathered, it would explain how to awaken Mata Nui. Later on, during a patrol, Kirop was captured, and had a Keystone on him, which they took. They learned of the Shadow Leeches the Makuta were using to transform Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran, and set out to destroy the hive containing them. They tricked the captured Shadow Matoran, Kirop, into leading them straight to the hive. They were soon joined by the Toa Ignika, which was the result of the Mask of Life crafting itself a body from matter in the swampland. Inside the hive, Makuta Mutran used his power of illusions to trick the Toa Nuva into thinking the Toa Ignika was a giant Rahi attacking them, though they managed to see past this. Meanwhile, Kopaka bested Mutran by feigning defeat, and counterattacking at the opportune moment. The remaining Phantoka Makuta defeated the Toa and Matoran. Vamprah and Chirox prepared to kill the Matoran, while Antroz and Mutran began trying to infect the Toa Nuva with Shadow Leeches. Pohatu weakened the floor, broke through, and freed the Matoran and Toa using his Kakama Nuva, so that they could use escape. Seeing that the Shadow Leech Hive was partly organic Toa Ignika used his powers over life to destroy it. Icarax joined the Makuta soon theraafter, and while the Makuta attacked the remaining village, the Toa Nuva infiltrated the lair of the Makuta, and retrieved their third Keystone. They then started a fight with the now five Makuta, as Icarax had joined the battle. The fight turned in the Toa Nuva's favor though, when the Toa Ignika joined in, retaliating to an attack from Icarax, by devolving the Makuta back into a biomechanical creature. During the battle, Antroz had his armor breached by an attack as well, and the Makuta retreated to the swamp below. Leaving Toa Ignika to guard Icarax, the three Toa Nuva followed them. Mistika After deciding to split off into groups and diving from the top of the stalactite village, the Mistika Toa Nuva had arrived in the Karda Nui swamp, searching for the Mask of Life, unaware that it had joined their allies above in the sky. Due to the extent of the swamp, the Toa Mistika decided it would be best to split up. During Tahu's search, he had stumbled upon a large metal sphere, known as the Codrex. Curious about who made it, and what may be inside, Tahu approached the Codrex, only to be flung back by an invisible energy field protecting the structure. Tahu barely remained conscious, lying in the swamp floor. Makuta Krika soon appeared, and began draining Tahu's energy. Tahu then gathered his remaining energy, and shot a large fireball into the sky as a help signal. In another part of the vast swamp, Onua had been captured by Makuta Bitil, as a result from the Makuta's Nynrah Ghost Blaster. After the Ghost Blaster's effect had worn off on Onua, he went and attacked Bitil and his past selves. Upon seeing Tahu's help signal, Onua left the battle and fled towards it, with Bitil pursuing him far behind. On his way there, he found Gali, who had just recovered another Keystone, and was getting attacked by Makuta Gorast. Onua had managed to act quickly and knocked Gorast off before she could feed on Gali's inner light. Gali and Onua quickly flew to Tahu's location, being pursued by Bitil and a newly revived Gorast. After arriving to Tahu's location, the Toa Nuva Mistika were reunited, but so were the Makuta Mistika. Before they could engage in battle, however, another Makuta, Chirox, was seen rapidly falling toward the swamp floor. The Mistika Makuta went to his aid and stopped him from crashing to his death, thus leaving the Toa Nuva alone, and giving them a chance to escape. Afterward, they were led away by an Av-Matoran, who took them to a small clearing surrounded by Lightvines. There, they witnessed destined Av-Matoran transform into Bohrok and then be transported to the Bohrok Nests to be fitted with Krana. The last Av-Matoran remaining handed the Toa Nuva a Keystone before being transformed into a Bohrok and disappearing. Still shocked after what they just had witnessed, the Toa attacked the Makuta's base, stealing the final Keystone and escaping. After this minor setback, the Mistika Makuta had decided to go to the Codrex, anticipating the Toa to travel there as well. Tahu, realizing that the Makuta would be waiting for them, had the team approach from the sky and ambush the Makuta. The battle there was fierce, with neither side winning, until the Phantoka Makuta joined their fellow Makuta to outnumber the Toa. Antroz attempted to defeat the Mistika Toa Nuva with a shadow blast, but he was stopped by the arrival of the Phantoka Toa Nuva and three Av-Matoran that had come in the swamp to assist their allies. With the team reassembled, the Toa Nuva renewed the fight, and launched into the final battle with the Makuta. ''The Final Battle During battle, Makuta Krika subdued Gali and attempted to convince her to leave the swamp. However, she was rescued by Takanuva, who had just arrived. The two Toa went to find the other Toa and were joined by Pohatu. Shortly afterward, the three were attacked by Niazesk, which Takanuva defeated with Shadow powers, much to Pohatu's suspicion. Gali, though, verified Takanuva's identity at his request, through mental examination. Carrying on, the three Toa arrived at the scene of a battle between the rest of the Toa and the Makuta. Takanuva's powers tipped the balance of the fight, forcing the Makuta to retreat. Tahu then showed the other six Toa the Keystones. Shortly after that, Toa Ignika arrived and told the Toa, using his new knowledge of spoken languages, of his nature and the doomsday countdown which had been activated. Takanuva then revealed that as soon as the Toa Nuva awakened Mata Nui, Energy Storms would ravage Karda Nui. The Toa decided to fulfil their destiny of reawakening the Great Spirit, then escape Karda Nui quickly. Tahu managed to fit the Keystone into a niche in the force field surrounding the Codrex and then, as the Toa passed inside, retrieved the Keystones, to prevent any pursuit. However, Antroz managed to slip behind the Toa unseen. Inside the structure, Onua hit a button which made the floor descend. There, the Toa found six giant Lightstones and six pathways leading off in different directions. Lewa, Pohatu, and Kopaka found at the end of theirs' three vehicles, the Axalara T9, the Rockoh T3, and the Jetrax T6. Before Kopaka could board the Jetrax, however, Antroz hijacked the vehicle and discovered it acted as eyes for him. Pohatu, aboard the Rockoh and Lewa aboard the Axalara pursued through a maze of tunnels and engaged him in combat. Kopaka joined the conflict and, working with the others, regained his vehicle. In the Codrex, Gali, Tahu, and Onua realized that the process required to reawaken Mata Nui would take too long, and that the quickest way to awaken Mata Nui would be if Toa Ignika were to sacrifice his body and use his powers. Toa Ignika, though initially angered, eventually agreed after Gali reminded him of Matoro's sacrifice. Toa Ignika turned itself back into the Kanohi Ignika inside the Codrex, and began reawakening Mata Nui, resulting in the commencement of the Energy Storms. After they started up, the Energy Storms destroyed the Makuta, and the Toa Nuva escaped on the vehicles. Upon reaching Metru Nui, the Toa Nuva discovered it under siege, and lent their power to the battle, eventually driving off the Brotherhood of Makuta's forces. During the victory celebrations at Metru Nui, however, Teridax revealed that he had taken over Mata Nui's body, and thereby the entire Matoran Universe. Teridax's Reign A troop of Rahkshi under his command soon invaded Metru Nui, injuring Tahu and forcing the Toa and Turaga to retreat within the Archives. The Turaga found Krahka, who agreed to ally with the Toa, leading them out through a secret passage from the Archives. Tahu formulated a plan to strike against Makuta, and the Toa Nuva, sans Gali, who remained in Metru Nui, traveled to Stelt, where they encountered Order of Mata Nui member Trinuma. Trinuma informed them that Daxia was destroyed, but that there were several Order members still alive, and willing to fight. Later, Pohatu and Takanuva traveled to Destral, where Pohatu started searching for weapons and Takanuva began looking for machinery allowing the teleportation of Destral, which he eventually discovered. The Toa Nuva subsequently split up, deciding that they were too great a target if they remained together. Tahu managed to gather a small rebellion force, but was captured by a contingent of Exo-Toa. They were saved by Onua, who came up with a plan to take down the last remaining source of Energized Protodermis on Daxia. At the same time, Lewa traveled to the Isle of Artakha to rescue its' ruler, only to discover the island on the verge of being conquered. Artakha then sent Lewa to Tren Krom, who switched bodies with him in order to carry out a mission, leaving Lewa imprisoned on the island. After Tren Krom had carried out his task of delivering a message to the Ignika, Artakha switched Lewa's and Tren Krom's bodies back, resulting in Lewa suddenly finding himself in the Core Processor. However, Teridax promptly teleported Lewa along with the other beings at the Core Processor out into space. To avoid death, Lewa created air helmets for all those who had been transported into space, before the group was rescued by Vezon, who transported them to Bota Magna, specifically, to the prison of a Great Being who had been cursed by the Kanohi Ignika. Tahu and Onua set up an elaborate trap for a group of Zirahk, but a winged member of the Order of Mata Nui interrupted, notifying them of a Rahkshi swarm's recent move towards the Southern Islands. Tahu and Onua gathered many other Toa and followed the swarms. Tahu later exited the Matoran Universe and found himself on Bara Magna, and was shortly thereafter confronted by the Kanohi Ignika, which reverted him into a Toa Mata in order to use the Golden Armor. The other Toa Nuva soon escaped as well, and began to fight against the Rahkshi hordes and Skakdi. After the Reformation of Spherus Magna, the Toa Nuva took residence on the planet. The Kingdom In an alternate universe visited by Takanuva, Mata Nui died as a result of Matoro failing to reach Karda Nui with the Kanohi Ignika in time to save him. However, the Turaga of Metru Nui had devised a plan to get everyone to safety in this event. By persuading virtually all of the sentient inhabitants of the universe to work together, they organized a migration to the surface, specifically the Isle of Mata Nui. The Toa Nuva and other surviving groups of Toa proved instrumental in helping the other beings to safety and in holding back the attempted migration of the Brotherhood of Makuta. As a result of this process, Pohatu was killed by Rahkshi. Onua helped ward the ground so any attempts from the Makuta to dig a tunnel to the surface would be known. Members Despite not explicitly being a Toa Nuva, Takanuva was accepted as an honorary member of the team after his transformation into a Toa. Abilities & Traits The Toa Nuva are more powerful than most other Toa for several reasons. They are the only beings that can use Kanohi Nuva, which are more powerful than normal Kanohi masks and can share their powers with nearby allies. They have an increased amount of Elemental Power and greater control over it. For instance, they can set a delayed elemental blast for surprise purposes; at one point, Pohatu caused all the stones in the [[Odina Fortress|Fortress of ''"The Shadowed One"]] to turn to dust about an hour after the Toa Nuva left the Isle of Odina. Trivia *Tahu Nuva was the only Toa Nuva with only one non-adaptive Kanohi; the five other Kanohi Nuva that he gathered during the Bohrok-Kal saga were destroyed when Ta-Koro sank into the Lake of Fire during the Rahkshi attack. *The Toa Nuva do not exist in the Toa Empire Alternate Universe because they never transformed from the Toa Mata. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' (First Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo Comic'' *''McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''Comic 8: The End of the Toa?'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''Comic 10: Powerless!'' *''Comic 11: A Matter of Time...'' *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''Rahkshi Promo Comic'' *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE: Journey of Takanuva'' (Mentioned Only) *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''Comic 12.5'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Destiny War'' *''Brothers in Arms'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Promo Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDs'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Battle For Power'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Phantoka Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mistika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2008 Vehicle Promo Animation'' *''News Report Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Toa Teams Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Toa Teams Category:Nuva